rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lie Ren
Lie Ren (pronounced Lee Ren) is a student at Beacon Academy and a future member of Team JNPR. His weapons of choice are a pair of green pistols, which can fire rapidly and have blades attached to them. Appearance Lie Ren is a male teenager with somewhat spiky black hair with a pink streak on the left hand side, and a spiky black ponytail running midway down his back. He has pink eyes and his clothing appears to be influenced by Eastern culture. He wears a dark green diagonally buttoned long-sleeved suit that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. There are black undersleeves underneath the suit. He also wears light tan pants and black shoes. Personality Although not much is known about Lie Ren, it can be deduced that he is mellow most of the time and wishes for peace and quiet, similar to Blake Belladonna. All in all, he seems very much in control of himself, as shown by his calm and deliberate response to the appearance of the Black Basilisk . He also may not be a morning person, as seen from his indifferent reaction to Nora's jumpy personality right when he wakes up. Nora Valkyrie has called him 'the perfect student,' possibly implying he may be something of an intellectual. However, this is not to say that he is completely humorless. He was a little playful after finding Nora in the Emerald Forest. Abilities As of "The Emerald Forest", he is shown to be highly adept at fighting on his own. He demonstrates peak physical ability, being able to do various acrobatics, along with being able to move and react at impressive speeds. He also appears to have great strength and durability, being able to kick a giant snake a good distance midair, along with recovering from the attacks almost immediately. Though not really used, Ren also appears to be proficient in martial arts, using palm thrusts and various stances. Along with his physical abilities, Ren also has impressive abilities with his weapons, effectively using them for both ranged and melee combat. Ren appears to have a high degree of control over his Aura. When fighting in the Emerald Forest he uses it defensively to protect himself, along with making him stronger, allowing him to rip out the fangs of a giant snake. He is shown to be able to use his Aura offensively as well, to increase attack power. This is indicated when he used it to push the serpent's own fang through its eye and subsequently blow its head to pieces. Trivia *He is the first character revealed whose emblem color is not recognizable at first glance, as it does not appear to be a prominent color in his apparel. *"Ren" is Japanese for 'lotus,' hence his emblem. "Lie" (烈) is Chinese for 'ardent.' "Lie Ren" (猎人) is Chinese for "huntsman." *To some degree, he physically resembles Monty Oum, his voice actor. *Ren has a habit of brushing himself off whenever he does something that could have caused him to get dirty. **This could be a sign that he has a form of OCD **This also could mean he wants to be clean and respectable at all times. *He also seems to wear the same clothes when he sleeps. *Ren is the first character to win a fight without assistance from his primary weapon. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team JNPR Category:Aura User Category:Protagonists